


I think I'll go to Boston

by MmmMangos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmMangos/pseuds/MmmMangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles heads to Boston to get his BA in Criminal Justice and bumps into some pack members he has not seen in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'll go to Boston

Stiles couldn’t believe the day had finally come. He looked down at the Sierra Nevadas from the window of his economy seat as the plane pulled up to cruising altitude. Leaving Beacon Hills wasn’t as painful as he had expected it to be, too many things had happened in that town, too much loss. The past two years since graduation had flown by with classes from the community college and the rebuilding of the Hale house.

Just last semester he finished his gen eds and applied all over the country, ready to start somewhere new. Scott had decided to stay in town, taking over as guardian Alpha for the area. He got into Vet school straight out of graduating, down in Sac, and had been interning with Deaton. Derek had prepped him for the werewolf side of things, helped get the now Pack house built, and then took off, finally leaving Beacon Hills for greener pastures. They didn’t know where he had moved to, but he kept in touch once and awhile, sending texts on holidays or just checking in. Erica, Boyd, and Peter followed soon after. The area was safer now, the nemeton healthy and happy. The rest of the pack, Allison, Isaac, Kira, Malia, Mason and Liam, now lived in the Pack house together. Lydia left after graduation, with Jackson following, going to Stanford to study Bio-Chem.

He looked down at the acceptance letter he held in his hand. He couldn’t believe it. A full ride, to BU of all schools, for the major he wanted. He was actually going to be able to get his Criminal Justice degree somewhere outside of California. His dad was happy for him, although honestly, Stiles thought that he probably would have sent him away the minute after he graduated if they had had the money. He didn’t want Stiles around the violence anymore (even though it had lightened a lot) and he didn’t want him to get stuck in the small town before seeing what else there was around the world.

Stiles had been able to get an apartment off campus, a studio right near the Charles River, for only 1500. Total steal. His scholarship money covered it and more, so he didn’t need to work for the two years it would take him to finish his degree, as long as he didn’t binge eat sushi every night. He just had to get through this red eye flight, nonstop - thank god - , and then get set up at his new place this weekend before classes started on Monday. He rested his head against the side of the plane, he might as well try to get some rest before the flight landed at dawn tomorrow.

He woke up when the wheels touched down, missing the landing over the harbor. He only brought two big bags with him in the checked luggage, and his backpack. He figured he could always buy new clothes if he forgot something. The airport was still pretty empty, it was easy for him to grab and drag his luggage outside to the crisp fall morning air. He got into a taxi and was dropped off in front of a welcoming looking building near campus. He hoped that the doorman was there, it would be a pain to lug his luggage - ha - around the city and wait.

Opening the door to the mediocre interior, he saw he was in luck. Money and keys exchanged, he was informed that the elevator was out of order. After some huffing, he dragged the bags into his studio. It was simple and already furnished. A nice big window was on the far side with a twin bed pressed up against it, tiny kitchen on the right, bathroom and closet on the left. He threw his bags down by the bed (well, dragged) and collapsed. He could rest for now before finding a grocery store and stocking up on ramen. He had tomorrow to adjust to the new time zone before his 8am class Monday, he was sure it was going to go just fine.

~

Stiles jogged along the Charles River watching the sun start to peak up above the trees. It was now his third week of classes, the weeks had flown by. His professors were great but the classes were hard. He barely had any time to explore the city. Last week he heard someone in his class talking about the path along the river, so he decided to check it out.

It seemed to calm him when he exercised in the morning, especially now that he wasn’t patrolling with the pack and playing lacrosse with Scott. It also gave him a chance to see the area before it got completely filled with tourists and commuters. He was now jogging his fifth day in a row. He may have gotten a little carried away, but it made the week go by faster, and he had been able to take better notes in class. His path was down the river, over the bridge on River Street and then by Starbucks on his way back over to campus so he could stop for coffee. Easy 2 mile run. He was entering Starbucks, fumbling with his iPod to pause the song when he dropped it. He stopped, turned around quick, bending down to grab at it, and slammed directly into someone coming into the doorway.

“Oh man! I am so sorry!” He picked his iPod up and struggled back to his feet, big hands coming down to his shoulders, steadying him against the man’s chest and pulling them to the side, out of the way. “Dude so sorry! I blame the morning. Did not mean to get all up in your space.” He glanced up. Bostonians were known to be a rude, well, not rude, but the whole my business is my business, don’t look at me, this is my space, type of people. Stiles was totally not of the kind, but he hoped that he would learn, fit in, he was still young right? He took in the person in front of him, whom’s hands were still resting on his shoulders. Holy shit.

“Derek?” He could feel his heart pattering. It had been over a year. He looked good. Well, he always had looked good, now that Stiles would admit that to himself. He was well-groomed, beard trimmed clean with a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. Derek’s eyes were widened in surprise. Stiles knew he looked different. He had grown into himself now that he was 20. His shoulders were broader and he was tall, almost as tall as Derek. He let his hair stay longer and kept it styled.

He smiled widely at Derek. “Dude! I missed you!” Derek froze, hands tightening on Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles ignored his awkwardness and threw his sweaty arms around the Alpha. “It has been way too long. Boston? We had no idea where you were. I was betting on Washington, like the characters from Twilight cause you are totally secretly a vampire werewolf. Dammit. I owe Scott money now. Can you tell him you lived in Washington? I would like super appreciate it.”

He felt Derek squeeze him, shaking slightly before pulling back. “Laughing?” Stiles eyes narrowed. “Who are you? Oh my god. I am so sorry. I thought you were this guy I knew. I mean, you look just like him, hard abs and all.”

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice rumbled. He actually grinned at Stiles like he found his chatter amusing.

“I am so glad you are not some random person. I mean like I’m all for free hugs. But man, I am so sweaty. Like hey, welcome to Boston, nice to run you over, let’s hug?”

Derek just shook his head. “It would be you to find me on the completely other side of the country.”

“I’m surprised you couldn’t tell I was in here already. I mean, I totally reek. I am so sorry dude.” Stiles looked at him slightly embarrassed. “Running just helps me focus, you know?”

Derek cocked his head to the side. “You smell weird.”

“Hey!” Stiles frowned. “I most certainly do not.”

“You don’t smell like pack.” Derek sighed, like that was obviously what he meant, “I didn’t recognize it.”

“Oh, well I’ve been here for almost a month now. Haven’t had any quality pack snuggles in a while.” Stiles shrugged. He missed the group. Ever since they had actually been out of high school, Derek and Peter had shown them more of what a normal pack acted like. There was no such thing as personal space. Stiles found it comforting. Since he came to Boston he had found a few people to talk to, but it was hard when he couldn’t talk about his friends and what had been happening in his life without editing every other word. He didn’t get to head over to the pack house and lounge on the couch with Isaac and Malia to watch their never ending saga of Super Smash Bros.

“Scott stayed?” Derek sounded relieved.

“Yeah, of course, him and the rest of the pack. You know about him, Isaac, and Allison right? Their bonding ceremony is coming up in a few weeks. Are you here alone?” Last Scott had told him, Derek said they had all gone separate ways and that he was trying to figure out what to do next, where to settle.

“No. Peter and I picked up a place not far from here. Erica and Boyd straggled in a few months after. It was hard to be here without them.”

“I feel ya dude. It’s weird. I thought it would be fine being all separated and stuff, but I’m glad to see you” He grinned at Derek. It was nice that Derek had finally admitted he needed the pack, not just for power, but for comfort as well. It had taken some time, but he seemed to finally accept them (even if he did end up leaving Beacon Hills).

“You have the same number?” Stiles nodded. “I’ll text you our address. Feel free to stop by whenever. Peter is working at an abuse center for teens and Boyd and Erica are going to school at Bunker Hill.”

“And you?” Stiles raised an eyebrow. He knew Derek cut his education in New York short when he came back to Beacon Hills with Peter and Laura to investigate the fire.

“I just finished school. Interning at Mass General now.”

“Dr. Hale? Damn.” Stiles grinned when Derek reddened a little.

“Not yet. I mean, figured it’s a good way to put my werewolf skills to work.” Derek placed a hand against Stiles’ back, moving them into line for coffee.

Stiles nodded. “Totally agree, I mean, if they complain about your grumpy bedside manner you can just let them die, right?”

Derek shoved him gently in response. They ordered and waited for their coffee. Stiles stood close to Derek, their arms brushing. The coffee shop wasn’t very crowded, it was only around 6:30 in the morning, but Stiles could feel the jittery energy he had lingering since leaving the pack starting to dissipate with the proximity. He hadn’t realized the impact it had been having on him until now. Stiles grabbed his coffee when they called and turned to Derek, a bit bummed to leave already. They had so much to catch up on.

“I gotta get to class, it starts at eight, gotta shower, get a seat in the front, all that,” Stiles pouted.

“School comes first,” Derek said reaching out precariously with his coffee to squeeze Stiles in a quick hug, brushing their cheeks together. “I am glad you're here,” he said honestly.

“Dude. Same.” Stiles bared his neck a little, automatically. Derek was the Alpha for all of them, even Scott, and Stiles had gotten used to respecting that. “Now I won’t smell weird?” he said.

Derek leaned in closer, pressing his nose against him, “Better.”

“Dork,” Stiles laughed and turned towards the door, “See you soon!” He left the coffee shop feeling better than he since he had landed on the East Coast.

~

It was just like Derek and Peter to get a huge house in one of the nicest parts of town. Stiles took the bus over the following Friday after he had gotten out of class and eaten supper. He threw on his Cal sweatshirt and warm ups, knowing that snuggle time was imminent. Derek had mentioned that they all had the night off and were going to have a traditional pack movie night. Stiles hadn’t seen Derek since last week and but even just that small amount of time at the coffee shop had really improved his mood in his classes.

He walked up to the door to have it open before he knocked with a loud squeal, arms thrown around him until he was practically smothered.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so grown up!” Erica crushed him against her chest. Her hair was long, blonde, curly, as usual, and she was dressed comfortably with huge grey sweats (obviously Boyd’s) and a loose purple tee-shirt.

Stiles moaned a little, “Can’t breathe!”, which just made Erica hug him harder before she let him go slightly. Boyd hovered right in the background over her shoulder. “It’s only been a year! I pretty much look the same.” Stiles smiled at them, automatically leaning in to kiss her on the cheek before letting go to pull Boyd into a hug. “I can’t believe you guys are literally living 5 minutes from my apartment.”

“It must be fate.” Boyd said seriously before his eyes crinkled, giving way to a grin that was just as big as Erica’s. He pressed his nose into Stiles neck, “You smell weird.”

Stiles flailed away, smelling his armpits before glaring at Boyd accusingly. “That’s what Derek said. Not my fault I’ve been more at school and less with pack. I blame you all for your super smelly senses. I smell of delicious manly aftershave and deodorant, thank you very much.” Stiles grinned. He had missed them so much.

“It’ll be better soon enough,” Derek appeared out of nowhere, in a ridiculous polka-dotted kitchen apron. “Cookies are almost ready, Peter already set up the movies. Apparently September means Harry Potter Movie Marathon Month, in honor of school starting. Come on in, check it out. It’s a bit nicer than we thought we could get in the middle of Boston to be honest.”

Stiles stepped in past Boyd to brush his cheek against Derek’s before looking around. The place was gorgeous and clean. White and black made it stark, but fancy. The pack had filled the hall with pictures of Beacon Hills and random forest paintings. It opened up to a kitchen which was huge, the new stainless steel fridge practically glistening. It was open, with a large high table with stools and hardwood floor. The whole place smelled of chocolate chip cookies.

“Dude. This is amazing.”

“Yeah, we lucked out. We have three bedrooms upstairs, we converted the living room that was up there to a master bedroom and bath. The family room and bathroom are over there,” He gestured to the door on other side of the room where Stiles could see the light from a TV peaking through and the back of a dark green couch.

“Go on, say hi to Peter, I’ll be there in a sec. Just gotta take these out,” Derek gently pressed him in that direction.

Stiles walked into the living room to find Peter sprawled out wearing basketball shorts and a white tank in a big poofy black rocking chair in the corner of the room. The TV was hanging on the right wall, L-shaped couch taking up most of the space. It was warm, homey.

Peter smiled at him, “Been a while, you look taller, sport,” he teased before standing up and coming over to pull Stiles into a tight hug. “You’re a fancy university student now, hmm?”

Stiles laughed. Peter was a steady rock for the pack, it had been hard to see him leave with Derek, but the two had always stuck together. “You guys really bought this place?” he asked.

“Yup. We had the cash. Having a pack helps with the money saving stuff, we all contributed for so many years.” He looks sad for a moment, reflecting on the past, before rubbing his face into Stiles neck, scratching him slightly with his beard, “At least it can go to support you guys now.”

“Yessiree!” Stiles knew the loss of the Hale family was something that would forever linger. That type of pain never truly disappeared, but at least they were able to rebuild a bit. Having Malia around had helped Peter emotionally, but he knew that Peter wanted her to be able to have her own life, especially now that she was a high school graduate. She had mentioned they talked often though, since Peter and Derek first left Beacon Hills. Cora and Laura were down living with relatives in Mexico, needing to be further way, but they visited every holiday.

“I will eat your food and sleep all over this couch. Don’t even worry. And yes, I know, I smell weird,” Stiles said, grinning at the Beta’s blatant scent-marking. He never held back his instincts around the pack, hadn’t spent half his life in fear like Derek had. Honestly, it was reassuring. There were quite a few times when he was out at night in Beacon Hills and would see something come towards him to just turn away when they got the scent of the pack. Like a giant security blanket. Stiles laughed, causing Peter to pull back and look at him.

“You’re a giant blanket,” he said decisively before pulling back to plop down on the couch, stretching out to take up the length of one of the sides.

Peter just raised his eyebrows before claiming his seat back. “Movie starts in two minutes!” he called.

Erica and Boyd came in almost immediately, bearing plates overloaded with cookies. “Derek will be here in a moment, he is just cleaning up quick,” Erica said as they placed the plates on the foot table, within easy reach, and then laid down together, Erica between Boyd’s legs, on the other part of the couch. Boyd reached out and rested a hand against Stiles ankle and then sighed contently, “Cookies and Harry Potter. Let’s do this. 20 hours. I’m ready.”

“20 hours?” Erica groaned, splaying her hand across her face as though it were a tragedy, “Tonight?”

“Hell yeah,” Peter responded as Derek came in, hideous apron no longer in sight. He pushed at Stiles until he sat up, taking the corner of the couch. Stiles leaned back against him, twitching around until Derek moved his arm, draping it around Stiles.

Stiles smiled, nudging in close, “We better get started.”

~

Stiles woke up comfortable and warm, snuggled back against Derek’s chest, his arm wrapped around Stiles holding him from the edge of the couch. They had scooted down so they stretched the length of it. The fourth movie was still playing, but it looked like everyone else had gone to bed at some point; the room was empty except for the two of them. He probably should attempt to head home, it was almost 3am. He hated to wake Derek up, he looked super peaceful, but he knew his back would be killing if he stayed on the couch all night.

“Derek,” Stiles turned as much as he could and whispered, mouth up close to Derek’s face. Derek’s eyes flew open but his body stayed relaxed, obviously sensing where he was instantly. Derek’s arm tightened around him. “Mmm?” his voice was all rough, sleep filled.

“I should go home, need a bed. All that crime-fighting in high-school did not help my spine at all,” Stiles said, although he didn’t make any attempt to move.

“I have a bed.” Derek pressed his nose into the back of Stiles’ neck.

“Congratulations? I do too, it’s just not here.”

“Smartass. You can stay if you want.”

Stiles' eyebrows raised in surprise, although Derek couldn’t see his expression from where his face was now buried in Stiles’ shoulder. It wasn’t like pack sleepovers were uncommon, just usually it was all of them in a big pig-pile (wolf-pile?) on the floor together.

“Feels good to have you in the house. But if it bothers you I can stay down here. It is way too late to go anywhere,” Derek’s voice was sleepy and rough.

“No! No, I mean yes? Bed. Sounds great. Just don’t blame me for my body. It has been so long since I got laid.”

  
And there was the oversharing. Stiles tensed a little (as much as his groggy body would allow). He actually did want to stay. It beat sleeping alone in his studio.

“Then don’t blame me for mine,” Derek responded. Stiles could feel his smile against his shoulder.

“Let’s go,” Derek sat up abruptly and stood, picking up Stiles in his arms like a helpless maiden. Stiles laughed and clutched onto him as they went up the stairs.

Derek’s room was the master bedroom, being that the Alpha did give certain privileges. It was beautiful, with dark stained wood furniture and a large king sized bed. Derek threw him onto the bed - so much for the being the maiden - and headed over to the attached bath.

“Do you have a toothbrush? I know it’s late but now that I’m awake it’ll be all that I can think about, and I’ll probably be up all night, and then I’ll drive you so crazy you’ll just throw me out on the street, and then I’ll get stabbed and then killed, and then I’ll come back as a zombie but like with the worst breath…” Stiles trailed off at Derek’s raised eyebrow. How did he even do that? That look shouldn’t be allowed.

“Yeah I think there is an extra one in here,” Derek responded before disappearing into the bathroom himself. Stiles dragged himself off the bed, into the bathroom, and squeezed next to Derek to brush his teeth with him. Derek left the bathroom before Stiles did, so when Stiles came out Derek was already under the covers. He stripped off his clothes, leaving himself in his Iron-Man boxers before he dove into bed on the other side.

“Oh my god. This bed though. I can’t even,” Stiles sighed and stretched out like a starfish, almost smacking Derek in the face, his leg brushing up against Derek’s also bare leg. He twitched around in bed trying to find the best spot until Derek turned and pulled him back against his body.

“Go to sleep,” Derek said into the back of Stiles’ neck, hand rubbing up and down his side.

“Mmm, feels good,” Stiles pushed himself back against Derek’s body before freezing.

“Oh.” Derek’s hard dick was pressed nicely against his ass. “You like my boxers,” he teased, moving his hips a little. “You think I’m prettyyyy.” Derek grunted before pulling back and giving them a little more space.

“Sleep Stiles,” Derek said kindly, but firmly, arm coming around to rest on Stiles’ chest.

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. He was so turned on now he would never be able to fall asleep. He kept telling himself that until he opened his eyes and it was already light out.

~

The following week flew by. That next morning the pack had eaten a quick breakfast together, but everyone had to take off to study or to go to work. Classes had started to go better, and Stiles stopped by the house whenever he had the chance, but with the mismatching work schedules they all didn’t have too much time together. Stiles would see Derek in the mornings, their coffee schedule was the same, and then head to class, library, home, sleep, and repeat. It was finally Friday again, but this week Stiles had promised a new friend from class that he would head out to a local club with him. He had finished up his homework for the night and trying to figure out his clothes when he heard a knock at the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” he called out, before making a quick decision and pulling on a shirt.

Stiles hadn’t gone out since school started, not really knowing the area. He hadn’t wanted to go out alone just to get laid without a DD or someone there to look out for him. He finally made friends with a kid in his Criminology class who was also new to Boston and wanted to check out the scene. They found the Machine nightclub online, close enough that they could walk, which just made everything easier. Stiles zipped and buttoned his tight black jeans, brushed his hands over the light blue tank, and walked over to open the door.

“I’m ready, sorry! Let me just grab my ID,” he said before running over to grab his keys and wallet off his bedside table. Andy was older than Stiles by a few years. He just transferred in from a community college down near DC, but had traveled for a few years in between schools so he was in his late twenties now. He was tall, taller than Boyd even, with bright blonde hair and nice green eyes. They had bonded immediately over their love of Call of Duty and all things Marvel (it was a shame they couldn’t talk about the real life big bads).

The walk was short and uneventful, and they were early enough that there was barely a line outside the club. The security guard at the door gave Stiles an eye at his fake I.D. before he shrugged and let them in. Stiles dragged Andy over to the bar for drinks before grabbing a booth on the edge of the dance floor.

The place was probably only half full, but people were trickling in. The music was some weird remix of Lady Gaga and Queen, which was fine with Stiles. He didn’t care; as long as it was something he could flail around to he would have a good night. They relaxed for a bit, taking in the dancers and the strobe lights until Andy sucked in a sharp breath, causing Stiles to look up from where he was stabbing his cherry in his drink, “Look at those guys over there. Man. If I could snag just one of them I would be lucky.

He looked up to see Derek pressed up against Boyd, grinding against him blatantly, hips moving with the beat of the music. Wow. He hadn’t seen Derek let loose like that. Ever. And with the dancing. That was new. Boyd moved with him, big hands running up and down Derek’s tight black shirt before spinning him, fast, when Erica appeared in front of them to place her hands on Derek’s chest and then slide them down and around, touching both him and Boyd. Their lips met before Derek leaned back, mouthing against Boyd’s chin. He looked like a very happy Alpha tonight.

Stiles groaned, ‘I can’t believe they're here,” causing Derek’s eyes opened suddenly, with a hint of red, meeting Stiles’ eyes before smirking and gesturing back a little in a pretty clear “come hither” gesture.

“Fuck. Do you know those guys? Hot damn,” Andy whistled through his teeth, “I thought you were new to this town.” He looked at him, impressed, with eyebrows raised, “Dude, it looks like he is trying to wave you over. Are they like, together?”

Stiles looked back over to them to see Derek smirk at him, obviously having heard Andy over the music, before turning his head to meet Boyd is a messy kiss. He paused, trying to figure out how to explain pack relationships without making it seem like some crazy orgy. Because honestly, as far as he knew, sometimes it just was.

“It’s a sort of open relationship,” a smooth voice answered. Peter appeared by Stiles side of the table, leaning in to give Stiles a quick peck on the cheek before sliding in close next to him on the booth facing Andy. “Who’s your friend?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, werewolves were so protective. Stiles looked up to see Andy looking amused, “Everyone knows you huh? Hey man. I’m Andrew but call me Andy, I go to school with Stiles.”

Peter nodded his head at him, “Peter. Surprised you guys made it in here. Stiles doesn’t turn 21 for a few more months.”

“Shut up!” Stiles hissed, “My ID is perfect. I’m obviously 25 from Quebec. Je ne parle pas bien anglais.”

Andy just laughed at them before nodding back over at the pack, “So you know all these guys?”

“Yeah, we’re pretty good friends. I didn’t actually mean to move close to everyone on purpose, I just actually realized it a few weeks ago. Honestly, I’m surprised to see them out here though, they never were really the partying type.” Not like they ever had had the time to party in Beacon Hills. Not like the pack had been even old enough that Derek could be seen out with them.

Peter rolled his eyes at him, “You just were too innocent for them to corrupt Stiles. Too young.”

“But not anymore?” Stiles was curious. It wasn’t like he wasn’t interested.

“Not anymore,” Peter confirmed, “Go get em tiger.”

Stiles laughed, glancing at Andy to make sure he was fine with being abandoned with Peter, but from the way he was twirling his straw from his margarita around his mouth it didn’t look to be a problem.

“So,” he heard Andy say as he climbed over Peter and headed out to the floor, “Open relationship?”

Stiles knew they could all hear him approach, but that didn't make them look up as he pushed his way through the now large crowd to get to the three.

As he drew near Erica reached out and pulled him between herself and Derek so he was facing Derek with her pressing up against his back. The music was a steady loud beat now and he could feel the energy flowing through him. Derek’s eyes were almost completely dilated, he looked completely at ease pressed up completely against Stiles and Boyd. Stiles felt sucked in immediately, Derek’s hands coming to rest on his hips and pull him even closer, grinding in against him. Stiles was temporarily embarrassed. He had been hard since first seeing them dance and it was super obvious when they were this close together. Hopefully Derek would just take it as a compliment.

“Hey there,” Derek’s voice was low, almost a growl, against his ear. “Didn’t know you for a crowd like this.” He sounded pleased, but then again, how could a guy not when dancing like that. He pressed their hips back and forth, making it more than clear that he was hard as well. Fuck. Stiles knew he was flushed. The music seemed to get louder, consuming them.

He pressed his face into Derek’s neck, which was, on second thought, probably the last thing he should be doing with a werewolf that was horny as fuck. He could feel Derek’s intake of breath, and looked up to meet Boyd’s eyes over Derek’s shoulder. Boyd just grinned at him before gesturing with his head to Erica. The two stepped away, Erica practically pouncing on Boyd once they had space.

“Stiles.” Damn. He had never heard Derek’s voice like that before, but then again, as much as the pack was close, they never actually had sex within hearing distance (the walls of the bedrooms were sound proofed during the building process of the new house). It was like a live wire straight to his dick.

Stiles turned his face to look at Derek, wanting to see his eyes, see the way they were half closed, flashing red whenever Stiles pressed his hips in, aligning their dicks together.

“I hope this is okay,” Stiles muttered into Derek’s ear, biting his earlobe gently. Stiles was all for consent. It wasn’t like he had been drinking, his Shirley Temple had been completely non-alcoholic, but places like this could get the most in control person to do things they wouldn’t have otherwise.

He felt Derek stop moving his hips for a second, his hands coming up from Stiles’ ass to hold his face on either side, turning him to look into his eyes. “You want me?”

“Fuck. Yes.” No hesitation. Derek was pack and so much more. Stiles felt safe around him. As cheesy as it sounded, he felt like home to Stiles. And he was beyond attractive to say the least. Stiles could write a love song about his abs.

“Then yeah, this is okay,” Derek practically purred, breathing in deep, eyes turning red for a moment at the smell of Stiles’ arousal. Stiles went with it. He would deal with the aftermath later if need be.

Their lips met in an open mouthed kiss, Derek immediately took control, hands on Stiles face, neck, and then down along his body, tugging on his nipples and then grabbing his ass hard. Derek pressed his tongue into Stiles mouth, moving it in and out lewdly, as though he was showing him what he wanted to do with his dick.

“Fuck my mouth,” Stiles gasped pulling back, dick now painful, straining in his jeans.

Derek growled and spun them towards the bathrooms without a word, arm against Stiles’ back, pushing him through the crowd. They actually made it through the door and into one of the stalls with all their clothes intact. Stiles was impressed. He immediately dropped to his knees, pleased that it didn’t look like anything too bad had happened on the floor yet that night. He fumbled at Derek’s pants, until Derek took over for him, unzipping carefully until his dick was bumping into Stiles’ face, precum coating from the tip from where it had been rubbing against Derek’s jeans. Of course Derek would go commando.

Stiles opened his mouth immediately, taking Derek all the way down. Thank god for werewolves inability to carry disease. He was proud of his complete lack of gag reflex and he knew this would feel way better without a condom. Derek looked completely wrecked, his eyes were a permanent red now, fangs slightly extended. Stiles felt his dick twitch in response, painfully pressed inside his jeans. He brought his right hand down to unzip his pants, letting out a breath of relief when he put a hand on his dick. That seemed to be the turning point for Derek’s patience; he groaned, reached to rest his hands on Stiles’ head, and started making little aborted thrusts in Stiles’ mouth. Stiles pulled off fast.

“Fuck my mouth,” he repeated, “I can take it. Wanna feel you cum in my mouth.” He leaned back in, taking Derek all the way down again, and brought his free hand up to rub Derek’s balls and trail his fingers back to run over Derek’s hole. Derek grunted and then started to actually thrust into his mouth with a little less restraint, fingers in Stiles’ hair. Stiles started jacking himself off faster. This was going to be over way too fast. He gently pressed the tip of his middle finger into Derek, making sure to lick his tongue in a circle around the head of Derek’s dick every time he pulled back.

Derek was making sweet sounds, murmuring to Stiles under his breath, “You look so good like that. Mmm, like that?”

Fuck. He could feel heat running through his body. He moaned around Derek’s dick, body tensing and releasing as he came all over floor. He blurrily reached up with his right hand, as Derek started to tighten his fingers in Stiles’ hair, and pressed one cum soaked finger all the way into Derek’s hole, swallowing around Derek’s dick until he heard him moan, loud, and had cum fill his mouth. He quickly swallowed, gently mouthing him through it before he pulled his finger out and and sat with his forehead resting against Derek’s thigh.

“You good?” Derek murmured to him, running his fingers on Stiles’ head absently.

Stiles just gazed up at him for a moment, floating, “Dude. So good.” He smiled up at him before wiping his hands off on his jeans and using Derek like a ladder to stand up, leaning against him heavily. “I have no legs and you didn’t even fuck me,” He muttered, laughing when Derek just growled at him and pressed him against the door to the bathroom, teeth attacking his neck before letting Stiles stand on his own.

“We’ll just have to fix that later,” Derek smirked at him before he tucked himself in and zipped up, reaching over to help Stiles with his own pants after.

“Derek,” Stiles groaned, pressing his face into his shoulder, “You're gonna to kill me.”

“Your heartbeat says otherwise. Come on. I saw you left your friend with Peter. Why don’t you introduce me,” Derek grabbed Stiles hand and led him out of the stall.

“They are totally going to know,” Stiles looked completely debauched in the mirror, hair eschew, eyes bright. Derek stood next to them, arm around his waist. He looked way more pleased than usual.

“I’m pretty sure they already know,” Derek laughed at his expression. “Does that bother you? I figured you kind of knew that would happen considering all those times with Scott and Isaac.”

“Yeah, but then the teasing wasn’t directed at me,” Stiles pouted.

“Hey, at least you got some?” Derek joked before leading him outside.

“What! Dude, a joke! First, you let me blow you and now you’re joking. Who are you and what have you done with Derek? Can I keep you?” Stiles grinned.

Derek raised his eyebrows at that.

“I already have a collar picked out!” Stiles laughed at Derek’s expression, “I’m kidding dude. I mean, well, a collar, that sounds pretty hot, but I mean, maybe for me? You are the whole Alpha, dominant, let me press you into things, tie you up, hold you down, kinda guy right?”

Derek’s eyes flashed red for a moment before he just rolled his eyes and pushed Stiles into the booth next to Peter before climbing in after him. Erica and Boyd were there, taking a rest from dancing, both of the werewolves leaning in close to Andy who looked like he had died and found heaven.

“Have fun kids?” Peter looked amused, laughing when Stiles turned bright red.

“Oh shush!” Erica stuck out her finger and pressed it against Peter’s lips across the table, “It’s about time.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he felt Derek freeze next to him. About time? Derek had been pretty cuddly during movie night, but honestly that wasn’t anything completely unexpected. He was pack, and they had be separated for a while. It would have be obvious if Derek had wanted more, right? He turned to look at Derek.

“Wha-” His thoughts were interrupted by Pony coming on loud through the speakers. “Yes! My jam!” Erica squealed before pulling first Boyd, Andy, and then the rest of them out of the booth. Stiles got swept up in her excitement, losing his question to Derek to the flailing of bodies around him.

They ended up staying until last call; it was almost two thirty when he finally wound up back at his apartment. The pack had demanded that they see him and Andy home safely. Derek walked him up to his door, obviously scenting to make sure everything was fine.

“Hey,” Stiles turned and looked at him, standing in the open door to his studio, “Thanks.”

Derek shrugged, “Of course I am going to walk you home Stiles. If I didn’t I just would have shown up at your window like it was high school all over again.”

Stiles laughed, “Not just that. That was nice tonight. Unexpected.”

“Yeah, it was,” Derek’s voice was low, his eyes open, honest. He moved forward towards Stiles, like they were going to actually kiss, before turning his head slightly so their cheeks touched. Stiles could feel his heart pattering. He was such a goner. He brought his arms up around Derek, and pulled him into a tight hug.

“See you soon?” Stiles knew his voice sounded shaky.

“Busy week for me, I had to take extra shifts to cover for the trip next weekend,” Derek’s mouth brushed against his ear, apologetic.

“Shit! Did you buy tickets already? I totally forgot. With school and the pack and everything. Gah, they are totally going to cost a fortune now,” he sighed.

“I have them for the whole pack. Figured it would make it easier for us all to fly together,” Derek turned and rubbed his face against his neck, breathing in Stiles’ scent.

“You’re the best,” Stiles relaxed, “I’ll totally pay you back, just let me know how much it was.”

Derek ignored him, as Stiles knew he would. “I’m sure I will see you this week, but we plan on leaving Saturday morning around six, just show up at our place and we can taxi over to the airport together.”

“Yes sir!” he grinned when he felt Derek pause his movement for a moment before pulling back.

“Goodnight Stiles.” he sounded serious, but Stiles could see his eyes twinkling.

“Goodnight Alpha.” he replied, also serious (for like a second before he started giggling).

Derek leaned in quick, kissed him on the cheek, and then was gone. Stiles made his way to bed, way too lazy to shower until tomorrow. He looked forward to the next weekend, it was going to be nice to have the whole pack together again and to see exactly what Erica meant about a certain Alpha.

~

Stiles flung himself out of bed when his alarm went off at 5:30. He had been up all night, worried about missing the flight. Scott would murder him if he wasn’t there on time, especially because he was his best man (Deaton said that the bonding ceremony traditionally was a lot different than a wedding but that was dutifully ignored by Allison). The ceremony itself was actually Saturday afternoon, only leaving them a few hours to get from Sacramento up to Beacon Hills. It would have been better for them to fly out on Friday, but both Boyd and Erica had midterms they hadn’t been able to miss. Stiles would only miss classes Monday, they were going to fly overnight on Sunday to be back Monday morning (and probably collapse with exhaustion), so he wouldn’t fall too far behind.

He walked up to the house at 6:15 to find the pack ready to go, just grabbing their bags and checking that all the lights were off. The trip to the airport was easy, no issues with TSA (thank goodness the werewolves were not like Wolverine). It was a SouthWest flight, so they got to choose their seats. He made sure to grab the window, dragging Derek in behind him to take the middle seat. He hadn’t talked to Derek about that intense night in the club last week. They had seen each other a few times, but Derek had acted like his normal Alpha self, so Stiles didn’t bring anything up. He would leave it from his mind from now. This weekend was about Scott, Allison, and Isaac.

After landing, the day ended up passing in a blur. John picked them up from the airport, his eyes suspiciously twinkly in response to the already emotional day. The bonding ceremony was set up to happen on the pack‘s property out by a huge tent with a large dance floor behind the new house. The lawn was groomed so the actual vows themselves would be said underneath the open sky. It was a rush of an afternoon, but the ceremony went off without a hitch. Scott looked so proud as he stood with Allison on one side and Isaac on the other. The three of them said their vows and held hands in a circle to be officially joined together. Stiles couldn’t believe it. It seemed like it was just yesterday that him and Scott were playing in the sandbox and learning how to ride bikes together, and now he was married to the two most wonderful people he could have ever found. They celebrated and ate ridiculously large amounts of cake before Liam and Mason started up the music and the dancing began.

The happiness of the night flowed through Stiles. He felt good, here with his whole pack. Almost everyone was out on the dance floor now, he had been grooving with Malia and then Lydia and then Parrish (before Laura swept him away). Cora had decided to help Liam with the music, so it actually had some variety from the techno he was currently obsessed with. The happy three looked like one as they swayed around together, laughing, faces bright. Derek and Peter were on the sidelines, watching the pack contently. The song switched to something more swing, well, maybe more like country and Stiles laughed, immediately turning from where he was spinning around to meet eyes with Derek and gestured at him to come over. The Alpha smiled and just shook his head slightly.

“Come hereee,” Stiles whined and then walked over, grabbing Derek’s forearm and pulling. “This one is for you. I know you can dance.”

Derek raised his eyebrows. They both knew that Stiles couldn’t get Derek to do anything he didn’t want to, but boy, he could try.

“Please?” Stiles lowered his eyes, tilting his head a bit to the side. He never said he would fight fair.

“Alright.” Derek growled quietly at him before standing and letting Stiles pull him out onto the floor before Stiles threw himself into his arms, hands wrapped around Derek’s back.

“You love me. Listen,” Stiles said, nuzzling against Derek until he finally felt the Alpha relax and let the words of the song sink in.

 _We were howling at the moon_  
_We were shaking our hips_  
_Danced until we flat out falling into bed_  
_But I won’t let you go_

Derek chuckled, holding onto Stiles hips and swaying them before grabbing his hands, stepping back and spinning him out and back to dip him over his arm.

Stiles laughed throwing his head back and then came out of the dip to move even closer to Derek.

“ _So let me in or let me down_.” Stiles sang along, challenging, meeting Derek’s eyes. He could feel Derek hesitate, pause, before leaning in, his eyes determined. His hands came up around Stiles’ face and brought his lips to Stiles’ in a slow sweet kiss. It was so different than in the club. That was passion, lust, but this was something more than that, and more than just a pack greeting or comfort. Stiles heard himself gasp, mouth opening automatically, and then pulled Derek closer, letting himself melt into the kiss. Derek felt relaxed in his arms, confident in his movements. They pulled back for a moment, Stiles eyes meeting Derek’s questioning ones.

“Yes,” Stiles said.

Derek laughed and pressed in, kissing up Stiles’ neck until he reached his mouth again. “I didn’t ask you anything,” he rumbled against Stiles’ lips.

“But I could tell you wanted to... So whatever you are wondering about. Yes,” Stiles brought his hands up to rest on Derek’s hips, pressing his thumbs up under his fancy black buttoned shirt.

Derek leaned forward, speaking against Stiles’ ear, “Thank you, I really wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich right now.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Stiles laughed, before catching Derek’s lips again.

“Mmm, later? I don’t think we can ditch the party just yet,” Derek murmured between their mouths.

“God, stop. It’s bad enough that the pack just seems to have this sex sense, I don’t want all of them smelling how hard I am for you, how badly I just want to fuck you with my fingers, make you beg for my cock,” Stiles smirked at Derek’s blown out pupils.

“Okay. Let’s go,” Derek forcefully turned them towards Scott, Allison, and Isaac, “Say goodbye to the happy trio.”

“Goodnight you guys!” Stiles waved from where Derek had him glued to his side, “Remember to come down for breakfast manaña.”

Isaac nodded to him over Allison’s shoulder. The other two were completely lost in each other (as usual). Thank goodness they had found Isaac to steady them, that he found them to fill the cracks.

They sneaked out, well sneaked as in completely ignored the catcalls that came their way, and made it up to the guest room that Stiles was staying in before Derek paused.

“You really are sure about this?” his voice sounded unsure himself.

“Yes,” Stiles said simply, again, knowing that Derek would know that he was telling the truth. “I am so sure. I want to do all of the things to you”

“All of the things?” Derek pushed them into the room in the dark, shutting and locking the door behind him before pressing Stiles up against the wall.

“Mmmm,” Stiles groaned, pressing into Derek before reaching out, flailing, until he hit the light switch. “Wanna see you.”

Derek practically purred at that before pressing between Stiles legs, sliding his arms down and underneath them so he could lift Stiles up. Face pressed into Stiles stomach, he walked them over to the bed laying them down before sliding down and mouthing at Stiles’ dick through his khakis.

“I want to fuck you,” Derek growled at him, voice low, as he pressed a finger to Stiles’ pants to trace down along Stiles’ dick, to his balls, to his ass.

“Mmm, I was gonna fuck you but that I guess that can wait,” his voice stuttered as Derek pressed hard with his tongue under Stiles’ dick. He reached down and undid his pants, kicking off his shoes and shifting around until Derek moved enough that he could actually take them off, shirt following.

Derek looked at him like he wanted to eat him up, eyes flashing red, which probably should have been terrifying but just made Stiles harder. He pulled at Derek’s clothes until Derek stepped back and stripped quickly, coming right back on top of Stiles as soon as he was done, pressing their hard lengths together. He grasped them both in one hand, thumb flicking over the head of Stiles’ dick at the precum dripping from the tip. Stiles groaned before throwing a hand out in the direction of his bag on the floor, “Lube, please, come on.”

Derek was off the bed instantly, triumphantly finding the bottle in the side pocket before flipping the cap open and instantly coating his fingers and dick. “I want to make you feel so good. Want to fill you up, come inside you, mark you,” Derek’s voice was a rumble.

Stiles grinned, “I guess I found a way to get you to talk, huh? Just get you so horny enough you don’t even think about it?” Derek growled at him in return, coming back to the bed and jacking Stiles’ once before reaching down and pressing a finger in, slowly, until it was completely inside.

“Ooohkay point made,” Stiles closed his eyes, pressing down, “I’m all for all of that, just saying.”

Derek just growled louder, dipped low on the bed, kissing Stiles before he moved down his neck with quick hard bites until he made it to his dick. He pulled out his finger and then pressed two back in while taking Stiles’ into his mouth. He moved forcefully, but carefully, making Stiles’ gasp and shake until he was literally at the point of crying, “Derek, stop, please, wanna cum on your dick.”

Derek finally lifted his head up, face flushed, and pulled out the three fingers that were now teasing his prostate. He crawled up the bed, grabbing Stiles’ hands and pinning them one handed over his head on the pillows.

“Ready?” He guided himself to Stiles with his other hand until just the head was pressing in.

Stiles didn’t answer except to wiggle his hips. Derek leaned down, mouth pressing at Stiles’ neck and slowly pushed in until he was completely settled inside.

“Ohhh fuck,” Stiles groaned, “Wait a sec. Fuck.”

Derek smirked at him, “Shoulda let me fuck you with my fingers some more huh? Too big for you?”

Stiles tried to move his hands to smack at him but Derek held them in place, sending heat shooting down his body. “Nooo, so good, perfect, fuck man, why didn’t we do this ages ago?” He gently moved his hips, curling his legs and feet up around Derek’s back.

Derek started pulling out slowly and then pressed back in deep, “Hmmm, why don’t we make up for lost time?”

He rolled his eyes at Stiles’ laugh, “Derek Hale, the corniest of all Alphas.”

“You would laugh at me while I fuck you,” Derek moved a little faster, letting go of Stiles’ hands to rest his own on Stiles’ hips, holding him down and thrusting in hard.

His teeth came down to Stiles’ neck again, sucking enough that Stiles knew that there would be a hell of a mark in the morning. He moaned, train of thought broken, dick bouncing on his stomach with each thrust. “Think you can cum just from my dick?”

“Yesss. I wanna try,” Stiles threw his head back, offering himself to Derek. Derek shifted, changed the angle slightly so he was hitting Stiles’ prostate every thrust, rhythm steady and hard.

“Fuck Stiles. So fucking tight. I wanna knot your fucking ass, fuckkk,” Derek’s voice dragged out. “Come on Stiles, I’m so close,” He leaned in and bit down right where Stiles’ neck met his shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood. Stiles gasped and then tensed, moaning as he came untouched, all over his stomach and chest. He squeezed around Derek as Derek’s hips stuttered.

“Come on Der, come inside me,” he murmured, bringing his hands up to run down Derek’s back. Derek moaned, low and deep, hips stilling before Stiles could feel him coming, twitching inside him.

“Fuckkk. That’s so hot,” Stiles groaned, hands coming up to Derek’s face to pull him close and kiss him through the end of it. Derek collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Stiles laid there for a moment, slowly moving his legs down, groaning, from where they were practically tied around Derek, “Ahh, heyyy hip flexors.”

Derek huffed a laugh before gently pulling out of him to just lay back down, pressing Stiles’ cum into both of their chests. Stiles breathed with him, hands moving up and down Derek’s back.

“Fuck. Perfect first time,” Stiles sighed out, before rolling them sideways so Derek wasn’t completely crushing him against the bed. He flopped an arm around Derek, who was now completely frozen.

“What? First time?” Derek sat up abruptly, staring down at Stiles with his eyes blown wide.

“Alphaaa,” Stiles whined (although he was internally smirking at the instant pupil dilating response from Derek), “Come on, lay down with me, you’re totally killing it.”

Derek laid back down stiffly, facing Stiles, “I didn’t know. I thought you had sex before. I’m sor-”

Stiles slapped a hand over Derek’s mouth, “Don’t you dare apologize, dude, what are you apologizing for? That was fucking awesome. I’ve had sex, just… never done that specifically before. I’ve always topped.” Stiles said honestly, “You know I wouldn’t have bottomed unless I wanted to.”

Derek frowned but nodded slowly, “Yeah, alright. Thank you.” His frown deepened at Stiles’ obvious glee.

“Derek Hale just thanked me for sex. My life is now complete,” he laughed.

“Not what- “ Stiles cut Derek off with a kiss. “Shh, I know. But I should be thanking you. I can’t believe I came without touching myself. I’ve only been able to do that like once on my own, with like sooo much buildup and porn. You have like... a magical dick.”

Derek actually laughed, his frown disappearing, “Magical dick? Babe, you're ridiculous.” His blue eyes widened at his slip, matching Stiles’.

Stiles started to open his mouth in question before glancing over at the clock, “Oh my god it’s like three in the morning. We have to be up for breakfast so soon. I told Melissa I would help!” Stiles sighed, falling back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Derek rolled over as well but the opposite way, and then started pushing himself up.

“What?! Where are you going?” Stiles reached out a hand and grasped Derek’s forearm, “You can stay, I want you to stay, please? Your room is like a whole floor away from here. I don’t think you’ll be able to make it.”

Derek turned to him, his face way more surprised than it should have been, with a small smile, “Oh, okay. Let me just grab something for us to clean up a little. We’ll end up sticky otherwise.”

“That’s alright,” Stiles mumbled into his pillow, already starting to fade out - it had been a really long day - “Wanna smell like you.”

He heard Derek breathe in deep before his weight settled down next to him, arm wrapping around him and pulling him close, “Night Stiles.” He felt the press of lips on his forehead before he settled into sleep.

~

Stiles woke up early. His body, which was now used to waking up to run every morning before classes, obviously didn’t get the whole stayed up till 3am memo. He was still tucked under Derek’s arm, but was able to gently lift it and sneak out to shower (Derek was certainly not kidding about the stickiness). He made it to the kitchen just in time to help Melissa make breakfast. It was a beautiful morning, the sun coming up to shine in through the windows, painting the kitchen brightly with warmth and light. He was dutifully finishing the chopping of potatoes when Scott came in, yawning.

“You’re up early,” Melissa smiled at him. “Too happy to sleep?”

Scott nodded before coming up to hug them both, nose wrinkling slightly when he hugged Stiles.

“Don’t even,” Stiles said before he could utter a word, “Hey, come on, let’s go outside. These are ready, Melissa,” he set the knife down and reached out to Scott. He latched their fingers together and pulled Scott out after him to the porch. This would probably be the only time he would get to talk to Scott alone before they headed back. Their flight didn’t leave until eight that night, but the day would be filled with the whole pack once everyone woke up.

“Okay,” Stiles said, sitting next to Scott on the stairs of the porch, facing the preserve.

“So you and Derek, huh?” Scott said curiously, turning to face him. His eyebrows rose at Stiles’ blush.

“You know I’ve been lusting after him since high school,” Stiles said blandly.

“That looked like a lot more than lusting,” Scott laughed when Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m happy for you. Look at us all grown up and functioning in relationships.”

“Eh, we haven’t really talked about it yet. I don’t know if he wants something serious,” Stiles shrugged. “I figured I would talk to him when we get back away from all this lovesick nonsense.”

“But you want something?” Scott said knowingly.

“Yes. Fuck yes. So badly. Scott, Boston was kinda lonely for me at the beginning. I didn’t tell you cause I didn’t want you to worry but it was hard with no pack, no friends. Then I found Derek there and it just all faded away. Things just seemed better even though it was the same tiny studio apartment and same classes. He’s so supportive when it comes to school, so kind when it comes to everything in general. Honestly, we’ve both changed so much these past years. I would be lucky if he would want me, for real. I’m just a human and he’s like freaking gorgeous, and an Alpha,” Stiles sighed, leaning up against Scott.

“Well... I can tell he obviously wanted you last night,” Scott crinkled his nose again, making Stiles roll his eyes at him. “But seriously Stiles, you should give yourself some credit. You are brilliant, on a scholarship, making it work, and trying somewhere new all alone. And don’t give me that whole, but I’m not pretty enough excuse. You know you’ve filled out. Fuck, if I didn’t see you as my brother I’m pretty sure we would have had a bonding ceremony for four last night instead of for three.”

Stiles laughed, “Right back at you Scotty. Eh. Thanks. I mean I’m pretty sure Derek doesn’t do casual when it comes to romance. Just hopefully that is what this is, not just something fun. I mean, it is fun, but like I want more, you know?”

“Yeah. I know. Man, I’ve missed you,” Scott pulled him in for a hug before standing up. “Everything will be fine. Don’t worry. I gotta go wake up my husband and wife for breakfast,” his face looked overjoyed at finally being able to say that, “and I’m pretty sure a certain former sourwolf is waiting to talk to you.” Scott disappeared into the house before Stiles could answer him.

“What!?” Stiles squeaked and spun around to see Derek leaning against the doorway to the porch. He immediately blushed and looked down at his hands, “How much did you hear?”

“Pretty much the whole thing,” Derek said honestly. “I woke up when you left the bed, but didn’t actually get up until I heard Scott down in the kitchen.”

“So you followed us outside and listened to every word I said?” Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Not cool.”

“You weren’t going to tell me?” Derek came over and took the seat that Scott had vacated, elbows resting on his knees.

Stiles leaned into him automatically, “I was, I was. Just working up the courage.”

“You were working up the courage for that after thanking me for my magical dick?” Derek raised an eyebrow amused.

Stiles fluttered his lashes, “Fucking magical. But seriously. I don’t know. I guess I just hoped that it was mutual but I don’t have those super fancy senses you do. I can’t just like, smell that you want me, or that you like me, or whatever.”

“Well, I do like you, or whatever. I thought that it was pretty obvious how I felt about you,” Derek answered straightforwardly, before turning to face Stiles. “I really like you, Stiles.”

Stiles raised his eyes to meet Derek’s, “You really like me? Like like me? I really like you too.” Fuck. He sounded like a middle schooler. “I mean, that was needy, but I just…” he trailed off, awkward.

“Yeah. You have no idea how happy I am that I marked you, that you smell like me,” Derek murmured, leaning in to rub their cheeks together. “Now everyone will know that you’re mine.”

Stiles closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of Derek, all fresh and pine, before turning and kissing Derek gently with just quick swipe of his tongue on Derek’s bottom lip.

“I probably should be worried about how much I want you to mark me. Which by the way, dude, knotting? Is that really even a thing?” Stiles glanced at Derek to see him blush. “Oh my god. It totally is. Can we go like, right now?”

“First you’re a virgin, now you want my knot? Fuck. You’re going to be the death of me,” Derek moaned, pressing his forehead into Stiles shoulder.

“No dying yet, love, you have no idea what I have in store for you,” Stiles smirked.

“Is it safe?” They both turned to the door as Allison poked her head outside, “The boys were worried about what they would see so they sent me out to fetch you guys. Breakfast is ready.”

“We’ll be right in, we’re good,” Stiles answered, laughing at Derek who was still moaning like he was being tortured. Allison nodded and disappeared back in the house.

“Let’s eat. I know you must be starving after all that work last night,” Stiles poked at Derek’s side. “We can’t hurt the festivities with our love confessions, right? Scott won’t kill me for stealing his thunder?”

“I don’t believe I said anything about love,” Derek turned to Stiles seriously before bursting into laughter, the bastard, at Stiles’ completely devastated expression.

“You're such an ass,” Stiles said, pushing himself to his feet, at odd with his words as he reached down to help Derek up as well.

“Mmhmm,” Derek smiled at him before pulling him closer, giving him a quick kiss. “Let’s go tell everyone how much we loooove each other before they come up with their own ideas about last night.”

Stiles just laughed, and then followed Derek inside. He knew going to Boston for school was a good idea. The fucking best.

 

~

 

I apologize for them going to Starbucks. I know that place is filled with sugary death, but I wanted to be as accurate as possible and there really is a Starbucks along that path in Boston. I have a cousin that is a nurse, but I do not know how likely having a Friday night off would be as a new intern (let's just pretend he got lucky). The Machine Nightclub is a real place, but I've never been. The name of this fic is from the song Boston by Augustana. This is my first fic in this fandom - I'm still more of a reader than a writer. Hopefully there were not too many mistakes- this was not beta'd. Hope you enjoyed! Much love! 

 

 

[Derek's house](https://www.redfin.com/MA/Boston/15-Sparhawk-St-02135/unit-1/home/105427192) (pretend it is not a duplex)

[Song from the club](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0r8qyUDilo) (and Channing Tatum because he is just that good)

[Song from the bonding ceremony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzqmVa6n-es) \- so good!


End file.
